Jerry Mouse (character)
Jerry Mouse is the Character from Tom and Jerry. Tom Cat is always chasing him (although the cat rarely attempts to eat him), but the mouse outwits the mean cat. However, he is shown to get along with Tom at times. He plays Larry the Cucumber in Pet AnimalTales He plays Grumpy in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice He plays Timon in The Cartoon King's Jerry Mouse & Tom Cat He plays Greg Leary in Sniffles in New York He portrays as Stuart Little in Jerry Little He plays Kuzco Human in The Jerry Mouse's New Groove He plays Fix-It Felix in Wreck-It Tom He plays Dr. Teeth in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He played Evil Witch in Kai-Lan White and the Seven Bubble Guppies He played Cornelius in Tanyalina He and Tom Cat played Evil Twins in Sunset Shimmer Twinsanity He played George in Jerry of the Jungle He played Kip in Mouse Hole Heroes He played Tarzan in Jerryzan He played Stitch in Yin and Jerry He played Scrat in Animal Age He played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He played Marlin in Finding Drutt He played Kenai in Brother Mouse He played Dale in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers He played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristomice He played Marty in Madagascar (Thomas O Malley's Style) He played Berk in The Trap Door He played Simba in The Jerry King He Played Eric in The Little Mer Mouse He Played Scooby Doo in Jerry Doo He Played Noddy in Make Way for Jerry He plays Courage in Jerry the Cowardly Mouse He played Timon in The Watterson King He played Edith in Benny Minion (I know he is male) He played Tip in The Little Mer-Possible 2: Return to the Sea He played Max Taylor in Dinosaur King (399Movies Animal Style) He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) He played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Tanya and Sailor Tanya (VIZ) He played Timmy In Pokemon He Played Broc In Pokemon (1951Movies Animal Style) He Played Renji In Bleach (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He played Harold Hutchins in Captain Grover: The First Epic Movie Portrayals: *In Guru Ant and Jiminy Cricket: The Movie, he is played by Jiminy Cricket. *In Dumbo and Mort: The Movie, he is played by Mort. *In Robin Hood and Bartok: The Movie, he is played by Bartok. *In Arthur and Kaa: The Movie, he is played by Kaa. *In Sid and Flap: The Movie, he is played by Flap. Gallery: Jerry in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Jerry in the Shorts (MGM) Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie Jerry in Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|Jerry in Tom and Jerry Kids Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry in Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Jerry in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Jerry in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Jerry in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Jerry in Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory tom-jerry-fast-furry-disneyscreencaps.com-5154.jpg tom-jerry-fast-furry-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg tom-jerry-fast-furry-disneyscreencaps.com-5156.jpg Tom-jerry-fast-furry-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.jpg Tom-jerry-fast-furry-disneyscreencaps.com-5159.jpg tom-jerry-shiver-disneyscreencaps.com-7076.jpg tom-jerry-shiver-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg tom-jerry-shiver-disneyscreencaps.com-7081.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-412.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-482.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-483.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-573.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-575.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-576.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-962.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg jerry looking for.png Jerry Mouse.JPG Tom-and-Jerry2.jpg Jerry Mouse.png En grade pussy cat!.jpeg Plump, fat mouse.jpeg Jerry roars.png Best friends forever.jpeg Please, Tom.jpeg Face palms .jpeg Jerry with Robin Hood.jpeg|Jerry with Robin Hood Jerry with Maid Marian.jpeg|Jerry with Maid Marian Jerry.jpg Jerry and Nellie.jpeg Jerry and Bandit.png Alley nabbing Jerry.jpeg|Jerry kidnapped by one of the Siamese Cats Amour.jpeg Kitten Tom.jpeg Sour-faced Kitty .jpeg U mad, bro? - Jerry .jpeg Jerry in Tom's mouth.png Jerry walks inside Tom's mouth.jpeg Jerry swallowed whole.jpeg Clip-art-tom-and-jerry-381931.jpg Angry toodles in front of tom and jerry.png Tom and jerry confused each other two.png Tom and jerry are satisfied about their soulmates.png Toodles discover the dinner is ready.png Toots and toodles are happy about their dinner.png Tom and jerry confused each other one.png A_very_nostalgic_holiday_by_whitelionwarrior-d5mj9f5.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Tom and Jerry The Movie Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Phonies Category:Characters who wear bras Category:Female Heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:MGM Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Characters Category:Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Mission to Mars Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Fast and Furry Characters Category:Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse Characters Category:Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Characters Category:Tom and Jerry Tales Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Childhood Rivals Category:Childhood Friends Category:Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Memes Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Mice Category:Mouses Category:Mouse Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Characters who cry Category:Silent Characters Category:Quiet Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Angry Characters